Boating Banned
Boating Banned is segment (a) of the fortieth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that SpongeBob gets expelled from Boating School and has to find himself a new driving instructor. Characters * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants']] * Mrs. Puff * [[Gary The Snail|'Gary The Snail']] * [[Professor Oak|'Professor Oak']]' (debut)' Plot SpongeBob is at Mrs. Puff's Boating School doing another road test were he must driving in-front of a stop sign. At first, SpongeBob couldn't see the stop sign, but Mrs. Puff gradually tells him that its to his left. SpongeBob makes a left turn pass the stop sign and proceeds to step his feet on the gas pedal real hard. This sends the boatmobile flying down the road and Mrs. Puff is ordering SpongeBob to stop. They come to an approaching wall and they crashed into it, thanks to SpongeBob's careless driving. This breaks the final straw with Mrs Puff teaching SpongeBob, and expels him from Boating School. This upsets SpongeBob causing him to run home depressed. At home, SpongeBob is talking to Gary about him getting expelled and must find him a new boating instructor so he could drive again. He then leaves home in search for his new instructor, leaving Gary behind. Meanwhile, SpongeBob arrives at his new boating school where he is taught by Professor Oak. Professor Oak's first question to SpongeBob was his age, and SpongeBob states that he's 27. Professor Oak is shocked to hear that for an age like SpongeBob, he should've had his licenses by then. He then asks for SpongeBob's learners permit, in which SpongeBob hands to Professor Oak, to realize it's a month expired. SpongeBob freaks out and Professor Oak tells him not to worry about it. The road test finally begun and SpongeBob's first task was to put the boatmobile in reverse. After tasking that, SpongeBob was ordered to drive in front of a nearby stop sign. ''' '''SpongeBob then has flashbacks when he was told to stop at a stop sign from Mrs. Puff and begins to argue with Professor Oak. SpongeBob proceeds to the stop sign and then is asked to drive straight, make a left turn to a nearby building. SpongeBob then asks Professor Oak should he drive into or near the building. This angers Professor Oak because of SpongeBob's stupidity, and finally SpongeBob drives near the building like asked. After pulling up to the building, SpongeBob was then asked to drive up and make a left turn. SpongeBob halts Professor Oak and tells him that he should make a right turn to avoid hitting the curb and begins to argue with him even more. Professor Oak no longer argued with SpongeBob and he proceed to make a right turn to arrive at his final spot. ''' '''SpongeBob's last task was to make a right turn and park at the end of the road. SpongeBob masters it and finally got his boating licenses. SpongeBob becomes very happy and begins to celebrate. Back at Mrs Puff's Boating School, Mrs Puff is seen with relief that SpongeBob is out of her sight. A red car soon pulls up to the Boating School, and it appears that SpongeBob is driving it. SpongeBob then says his last words to Mrs Puff in his new red car and finally drives away ending the episode. Music Horlepiep Fluffing a Duck (Kevin MacLeod) Grass Skirt Chase Catastrophe (Super Mario Galaxy) Goodbye Rodney Shop (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Goofy Conversation (v1) Bubble Buddy Returns (Unknown Track) Spongey Bubbles Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)